gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Discover North-Central Alabama
Discover North-Central Alabama is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of North-Central Alabama Council. This patch was created to show members of Girl Scouts of North-Central Alabama all of the many different educational, cultural, service-oriented and fun opportunities available to explore in the newly combined 36-county Council area. This is a Girl Scout Silver Award project activity. All Ages: 1, 2, and 3 Daisies: 2 more activities Brownies: 5 more activities Juniors: 7 more activities Cadettes/Seniors/Ambassadors: 8 more activities = Activities = ### Visit at least two state parks in North-Central Alabama. One can be close to your home and the other one has to be at least two counties away. ::: 2. Complete the word search puzzle. (See PDF in the External Links) ::: 3. Research and visit an industry in your community. Find out when the company was started, who founded it, what products are made and how are they used, what is used to make them, where the products are sold, how many people are employed there, and what this industry contributes to your community. ::: 4. FOR DAISIES ONLY: Find your hometown on the map and put a star by it. Find the Girl Scout camp closest to your hometown and circle it. Which of the Girl Scout camps is the farthest from your home? Draw a box around it. Practice writing those names. ::: 5. Complete the picture puzzle. (See PDF in the External Links) ::: 6. Commit to service hours for an organization that beneﬁ ts your community, such as a homeless shelter, your zoo or botanical garden, an animal shelter, or participate in a health fair or a walk for cancer, diabetes, heart health, etc. What did you learn? Why is it important to help others? Can one person make a difference? YES, YOU CAN! ::: 7. Visit a Girl Scout camp that you have never been to before. For Juniors and older, you must spend the night there and hike two trails. Interview the park ranger to ﬁnd out what is special about their camp. ::: 8. Visit at least two historical sites or museums in another part of the state where you have never been. For Juniors and older, write a report or share with your troop what you have learned and what you liked best. Some interesting places to visit are: Ivy Green, Southern Museum of Flight, Alabama Music Hall of Fame, Alabama Constitution Village, Noccalula Falls, and Talladega Speedway. ::: 9. Festivals are held all over North-Central Alabama. Visit one and draw or paint a promotional poster for it. Some festivals that you might want to visit are: City Stages in Birmingham, Kentuck Festival of the Arts in Tuscaloosa (Northport), the annual Helen Keller Festival in Tuscumbia, Art on the Lake in Guntersville, Moundville Native American Festival in Moundville, Oktoberfest in Cullman, Riverfest on the Coosa in Gadsden, Panoply Arts Festival in Huntsville. These are just a few suggestions, but there are many more to experience. ::: 10. Research two colleges in North-Central Alabama that you might want to attend to see if they have courses in the area of your career choice. Find out the qualiﬁcations for acceptance. Ask whether earning the Bronze, Silver or Gold Awards might increase your chances of being accepted. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Girl Scouts of North-Central Alabama Patch Programs Discover North-Central Alabama